


动物

by GinnySue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 01:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20267626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinnySue/pseuds/GinnySue
Summary: 灵感来源Maroon 5《Animals》。





	动物

她发出一声呻吟，埋在她腿间的黑色脑袋在幽暗的烛光中像鸦羽一样闪着邪恶的光，粗糙的舌尖轻舔她的敏感之处，她不由得将手更深地探进柔软卷曲的黑色发丝之中，更用力地抓紧，抓紧。得到她的鼓励，那张嘴更加卖力地取悦她，让她发出满足长叹，而那个名字已经滑到了她张大喘息的嘴边。

这时，他从她腿间抬起头来，翡翠绿色眼睛闪闪发亮，双唇被她的欲望濡湿，这幅淫荡的画面却让她心头陡凉。

“波特操你的时候，你在想我。”那晚的梦中，他侧卧在她身边，一边抚摸着她的红发，一边坏笑地低语。

她沉下嘴角，并不回答。

“你不承认也没关系，我能闻到你对我的欲望，真是甜蜜啊。”

他冰凉的手像蛇一般滑下她的身体，探入她的腿间，她颤抖地吸了一口气，嘶哑地说：“别……”

“波特不了解你的灵魂，也不了解你的身体。”他的手指轻轻揉捻，看着她咬着嘴唇，扭动不止。

“甜蜜的吉妮维娅啊，我操到你连连高潮的时候，你的小嘴可没这么紧呢。”

她本来已潮红的脸愈加红了，她憎恨地瞪着他。“我恨你，汤姆。”

他轻轻笑了起来。“可是你也爱我，因为……”他俯下身，轻咬她的耳垂。“我们都是一样的动物。”

**「完」**


End file.
